Conociendo el futuro
by Princess Leia Organa
Summary: Nicole es una chica común y corriente, pero por un extraño libro viaja al futuro y comienza la aventura! idea general: BeaChristensen, espero que no te enojes u.u TERMINADO!
1. El libro

**Primero de todo quiero decir que la idea y todo el crédito es de Bea-Christensen en su fan fic VIAJE AL FUTURO.**

**Segundo, Anakin conocía a Padme, pero no estaban casados ni vivían juntos.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**"El libro"**

" Nicole ¿vienes a mi casa?"

"Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca." - respondí a mis amigas.

Me despedí y me dirigí con mala gana a la biblioteca. Entré y me senté en una mesa. Dejé mi mochila en la mesa y fui a las estanterías a buscar un libro. Lo encontré…pero al lado hay uno mucho más viejo. Lo tomé por curiosa. Estaba lleno de polvo, como si no lo habrían tomado desde hace mucho. Tenía la tapa rayada, remendada y vieja con unos símbolos extraños. Lo abrí en una página cualquiera y comencé a leerlo.

"Ai locame pi ratu paque nijs yhau"

No entendí nada, pero de repente todo se tornó negro y sentí que caía. El libro desapareció y yo aterricé sentada.

Me encontré en un lugar muy extraño. Todo hecho de metal, lleno de criaturas extrañas caminando, naves volando…¿Dónde estoy!

Me levanté y choqué con alguien, me caí de nuevo y esta persona me dijo:

"Lo siento" – y me extendió una mano. La tomé y me levanté.

Era un chico de cabello rubio con una coleta y una trencita del lado derecho. Ojos azules y tendría unos20 años más o menos.

"¿Estás bien?" – me preguntó

"Si, pero no se donde estoy,"

"¿Estas perdida? Ven conmigo, tal vez pueda ayudarte."

Los dos caminamos entre toda la multitud.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Nicole. Y tú?"

"Anakin. De donde eres?"

"De Argentina."

"Donde queda?"

Un poco extrañada le respondí- "En…América del Sur…"

"En qué sistema?" – me preguntó.

"En…el…único?"

Anakin me miró con extraña mirada – "Pero hay muchos sistemas…."

Me sorprendí mucho.

"¿Los hay?" – dije - "¿Qué me enseñan en el colegio?" – pensé

"Si…."- me respondió Anakin mirándome muy extrañado.

Miré a mi alrededor. Nada de donde me encontraba podría ser construido en nuestro mundo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – me preguntó de nuevo le rubio

"Creo que no…"- respondí y me senté en una banca que encontré. Anakin se sentó a mi lado.

"No se donde estoy y no estoy perdida. Bueno, en cierto modo sí, pero no del modo que piensas. ¡No se qué ocurrió!"

Anakin no entendía nada…luego de un tiempo dijo:

"Es extraña la ropa que llevas…te debe parecer extraña la mia y todo lo que ves a tu alrededor, no?"

Lo miré extrañada…¡Por fin me entendía! Afirmé con la cabeza.

"Ven" – dijo y se puso de pie –" te llevaré con mi maestro."

Ambos caminamos rápido…¿maestro de qué? pensé, pero no dije nada y seguí a Anakin.


	2. ¿Qué es un Jedi?

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n siempre son resividas las críticas! n.n

* * *

"**¿Qué es un Jedi?"**

Llegamos a una especie de estacionamiento; claro que era muy distinto al del mundo que yo conocía. Anakin se subió a una especie de nave y me dijo que me suba con él. Me senté en el asiento del co-piloto.

Rápidamente comenzamos a despegar. Íbamos rapidísimo por una especie de calle flotante lleno de otras especies de naves.

"¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de toparte conmigo?-me preguntó.

"Pues…salí del colegio y me dirigí a la biblioteca – expliqué – buscando un libro encontré otro muy sucio y viejo. Lo abrí en una página y leí un poco. Ya no recuerdo más excepto que aparecí aquí"

"Es extraño – dijo. – pero resolveremos el problema, lo prometo."

Me pareció extraño que una persona que acababa de conocer quisiera ayudarme de esa manera. Cualquiera me hubiera ayudado a levantarme y se hubiera ido.

"¿Porqué me ayudas?" – le pregunté. Anakin parece que percató lo que yo había pensado.

"Sinceramente….no lo sé….Me pareció que eras sincera en que no sabías donde te encontrabas y luego de lo que hablamos, no tienes idea donde estas" – esbozó una sonrisa y rió un poco; yo también – "No podría dejar desamparado a alguien que viene de otra era" –

Con esa última frase ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado. Nos miramos y entendimos que los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

En seguida aterrizamos y bajamos del vehículo. Caminamos dentro de un lugar extraño, como todo a mí alrededor.

"Buscamos al maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi" – le dijo Anakin a un extraño ser que estaba detrás de un mostrador.

"Está en una reunión, pero saldrá en seguida. ¿Porqué no se sientan a esperarlo?" – nos contestó.

"Gracias" – respondió el rubio y nos sentamos en unas butacas no muy lejos del mostrador.

"¿Estás seguro de que ocurrió eso?" – le pregunté apenas nos sentamos.

"¿qué otra cosa pudo ocurrir?" – me respondió

"Tienes razón. Entonces¿Qué haré?"

"No lo sé, ya veremos"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que por un pasillo cercano se acercara una gran multitud de gente, criaturas extrañas y humanos también; todos hablando entre sí.

Anakin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la multitud. Paró y habló con un hombre mayor que él, también rubio y cabello hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros; vestía una túnica larga hasta los talones. Luego de un rato ambos vinieron donde estaba yo sentada. Me puse de pie y cuando estaba ya enfrente mió me dijo:

"Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi" – y me extendió la mano en señal de saludo. La acepté.- "Con que eres de otra era, no?"

"Eso pensamos" – respondí.

Me observó un momento.

"Dime¿qué es un Jedi?" – preguntó.

¡No tengo ni idea de que es eso! Pensé.

"No…lo sé"- dije.

"La Fuerza?"

"Lo que hace uno al levantar algo?"- respondí sin estar segura.

"Naboo?"- negué con la cabeza – "Tatooine¿Coruscant? "- siguió preguntandome.

"No, señor"- terminé.

Anakin tomó a Obi-Wan Kenobi por el brazo y le murmuró: "¿podemos hablar en privado?"

Se fueron a una esquina y, aunque hice que no escuchaba, escuché de qué hablaban.

"Maestro, no le pregunte esas cosas¡no tiene idea de lo que es un Jedi o de los planetas!"

"Lo siento, Anakin, pero no sabemos si es un Sith haciéndose pasar por una persona perdida para atacar La República "

"Yo estuve hablando con ella y es sincera. No tiene idea de nada."

"Está bien, confío en ti."

Volvieron a mi encuentro y Obi-Wan dijo:

"Está bien. Tendremos que llevarte con el maestro Yoda," – Anakin lo miró con esa mirada de bronca, pero no dijo nada y desvió la mirada. – "vamos"

Los tres nos subimos al mismo vehículo con el que llegamos, pero esta vez fui atrás, Obi-Wan conducía y Anakin iba a su lado.

Llegamos rápido a una especie de templo muy alto, donde entramos y caminamos por pasillos y un tipo de ascensor. Por fin llegamos a una sala donde había gente reunida. Obi-Wan Kenobi nos dijo que nos quedáramos en la puerta y él entró.

Anakin se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia todos lados.

"¿Quién es Yoda?" – le pregunté.

"Es el más poderoso de todos los Jedi"

"Qué es un Jedi?"

"Es una especie de guerrero de aquí. Su deber es mantener la paz y la armonía en La República"- me explicó. Ni siquiera me gasté en preguntar qué era la República porque pensé en que era un poco obvio.

"El maestro Yoda nos verá ahora, entren." – dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi cuando regresó.


	3. Alojamiento y asentamiento

Muchas gracias por los reviews!n.n espero que este capítulo les guste. Tardé un poco más que los demás en escribirlo porque tuve trabajo que hacer fuera de el mundo de la escritura xD pero espero que sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

**"Alojamiento y asentamiento"**

Entramos en una sala muy amplia, solo había dos personas: un hombre alto de piel negra y un especie de gnomo verde muy bajito sentado en un sillón. Se ve que las demás personas se habían marchado.

"Solos dejarnos podrías, Mace?" – dijo el gnomo

"Claro, maestro." – respondió el hombre negro y desapareció por la misma entrada por la que entramos.

"Siéntense" – exclamó el gnomo y unas sillas comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros tres. Me senté con la curiosidad de cómo hacían esas sillas para moverse solas, pero no dije nada; en el mundo en el que me encontraba, eso, seguramente, era muy abitual. – "El maestro Yoda soy yo. De una muchacha extraviada me informaron. Esa chica tú eres?" – me señaló.

"Si…."

"¿Tu nombre cual es?"

"Nicole"

"Nicole…nombre de por aquí no es….."

"No, es que… no sé exactamente de donde vengo"- ¡respuesta tonta! No debí decirlo!. Me arrepentí de decir eso, pero no sabía como arreglarlo. Miré a Anakin buscando ayuda. Él percató eso.

"Es que no es de nuestra era. Creemos que viene del pasado." – contestó. Solté un leve suspiro, me había salvado.

"gracias" – pensé, pero no creí que pudiera oírme…aunque una voz me respondió "de nada". Me asusté mucho¿en mi propia cabeza? Miré a Anakin y me miraba con una amplia sonrisa y mirada inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada. Le respondí sonriendo.

"Del pasado vienes?" – siguió Yoda.

"Pues, si."

"¿cómo has viajado desde allí?"

"Pues, fue algo extraño…" – le conté todo lo que había recordado y sentido, con el más mínimo detalle.

"El libro familiar me es…" – dijo con una mano en la barbilla. – "Pero mucho tiempo hace que no lo veo".

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Yoda habló:

"Antes de comenzar, alojarte deberás"

"Yo puedo encargarme de eso" – exclamó Anakin

"De a cuerdo. Ver como regresarás a tu época será mi deber" – dijo el gnomo. -"Retirarse pueden".

Salimos a donde estaba el vehículo.

"Anakin, ya que te encargas de tu nueva amiga, llévate la nave, yo me quedaré aquí a resolver unos asuntos" – dijo Obi-Wan

"De acuerdo, maestro." – respondió el rubio

Cuando Obi-Wan se fue, Anakin y yo nos subimos a la nave y despegamos.

"¿Porqué no le caigo bien a tu maestro?" - pregunté

"Es que no confía en un desconocido. Cree que eres un Sith, una fuerza enemiga. Siempre es así"

El tiempo que llevamos volando fue hermoso. ¡Los paisajes son bellísimos! De lo alto se observan edificios altos y esplendorosos, extraños, pero hermosos.

Estaba oscureciendo. De pronto se tornó todo oscuro y una leve brisa acariciaba mi rostro. Pronto llegamos a destino: el hogar de Anakin.

"Llegamos" – exclamó y bajó de la nave. Me ayudó a bajar para no tropezar y caer, pues…¡estábamos en una casa flotante! Y tenía balcones por los cuales podías despegar en la nave y "aterrizar" por así decirlo. La casa es hermosa. Con lindos acabados en las esquinas de las paredes y en las columnas. Si, tenía columnas. Por dentro era aún más linda. Muy bien ordenada y acomodada, con claros colores en las paredes y mini escalones entre el pasillo y las habitaciones que comunicaba. Era, simplemente, el hogar soñado de cualquier persona.

Cuando entramos, un robot plateado y un androide chiquito azul y blanco vinieron a nuestro encuentro.

"Bienvenido a casa, amo Ani" – exclamó el robot plateado. El androide azul y blanco hizo unos sonidos extraños.

"Hola, C-3PO"- respondió Anakin.- "Necesito que prepares la cama en la sala de estar, hoy tendremos compañía. Y pon un plato más en la mesa." Y se perdió por el pasillo.

C-3PO vino hacia mi, hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Bienvenida, …."

"Nicole" respondí

"Nicole. Siéntete como en tu propia casa"

"No creo que sea posible" – murmuré mirando, atontada, a mi alrededor. ¡Era realmente hermoso!

"¿Qué has dicho?" – preguntó el robot

"Nada, nada. Muchas gracias." – le dije.

C-3PO hizo una reverencia y bajó los escalones hacia el pasillo cuando Anakin regresó.

"Acabo de llamar a una amiga para que te ayude con las ropas¡es que de eso no se nada!" - dijo y terminó con una risa; yo también.

"¿Ropa?" – pregunté aún riendo un poco.

"Claro, no sabemos el tiempo que estarás aquí y aparte tienes que simular que eres de aquí, no queremos llamar mucho la atención¿verdad?"

"Cierto" – respondí

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" – me preguntó Anakin

"19"

"Perfecto, ella tiene 20" (n/a: se que tiene 5 años más que Anakin, pero no quise que fuera mucho más grande n.n)

C-3PO regresó y dijo:

"La señorita Padmé ha llegado"

"Dile que venga, por favor."

"Claro, amo Ani"

El androide desapareció y Anakin se volteó de nuevo hacia mi.

"Ella tiene un muy buen gusto de vestir, te va a gustar mucho" – sonrió.

Una muchacha castaña subió los escalones hacia donde estábamos. Era un poco más baja que Anakin, llevaba puesto un vestido largo que le tapaba los pies de color celeste. El vestido tenía una tela encima transparente muy bonita, además de algunos otros detalles muy lindos. Las mangas eran largas y terminaban en unos volados más claros de la tela transparente y un escote en forma de 'V' con brillos alrededor. El cabello lo tenía de color castaño enrulado. Tenía un peinado bastante lindo, dos mechones tomados por una hebilla hacia atrás y una corona de flores.

Anakin se dirigió hacia ella y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

"Ella es mi amiga Nicole, la que te mencioné" – dijo el rubio.

"Oh" – exclamó y me extendió la mano, la cual tomé. – "Padmé Amidala" – y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Necesitamos tu buen gusto con la moda por aqui" – dijo Anakin.

Yo, en ese momento, llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos color gris, una remera blanca, un buzo (encima de la remera) gris, zapatillas blancas y el cabello lo tenía sujeto de una coleta alta.

"Está bien, todo por ayudar a mi buen amigo, Ani" – le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce, llena de ternura. Anakin se la devolvió de la misma manera.

"Algo pasa entre ellos, jeje" – pensé.

"Claro que no, aunque no estaría nada mal…" – escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Miré a el rubio y no despegaba su vista de Padme, quien había dejado en el suelo una maleta y buscaba entre ella.

"¡Despega la mirada! Se te va a gastar, jeje" – pensé. Anakin cerró los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos me miró con una amplia sonrisa de risa para dentro y ambos comenzamos a reir hacia dentro.

Padmé se levantó con unas ropas en los brazos y miró al rubio.

"¿Podrías dejarnos solas un momento?" – preguntó.

"Claro" – respondió Anakin y desapareció por el pasillo.

Padme me dio consejos mientras me ayudaba a vestirme y peinarme. Cuando terminó, yo llevaba puesto un vestido no muy aparatoso pero muy bonito. De color violeta claro con blanco. Mi cabello castaño claro lo tenía suelto, pero con hebillas a los costados y brillos blancos por toda la superficie.

"Terminamos, mírate al espejo" – dijo y sonrió.

Mi rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias, no se como agradecerte"

"No es nada" – respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ahora debo irme, tengo una reunión." – cerró la maleta y me miró otra vez – "Me encantó ayudarte, y espero que volvamos a vernos"

"Claro" – respondí con un gran sonrisa, estaba muy alegre.

Padme se fue sin dejar de sonreirme. Al momento regresó Anakin,

"Waw, pareces toda una residente de Coruscant"

No le respondí pero reí mucho. El también.

"De acuerdo, ven, vamos a cenar"

Fuimos hasta un comedor muy arreglado con una vista hermosa. Nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía los platos ya puestos y tapados con una tapa de metal. Cuando la destapé me encontré con una extraña combinación de bichos y cosas extrañas. Fue muy asqueroso. Miré a mi compañero sentado a mi frente y comía como si nada. Miré otra vez mi plato y decidí a probarlo…'Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada'…¡Era riquísimo! Un sabor espléndido, aunque por fuera parezca asqueroso, de sabor no estaba nada mal…

Terminamos de comer y Anakin me llevó a la sala de estar, donde pasaría la noche. Había una pequeña cama en un rincón que no estaba nada mal para que la prepararan de 'emergencia'. Me puse mi ropa anterior (la de los pantalones, remera, etc…) y me acosté, no para dormir (aunque se suponía que sí) sino para pensar el muy extraño dia que había tenido…


	4. La misión

"La misión"

Ya pasaron 2 meses desde que viajé al futuro y conocí a Anakin, quien me ayudó mucho. Él y yo hicimos una muy buena amistad, éramos inseparables. Ahora no era una invitada en su casa, ya tenía mi propia habitación y todo, somos como compañeros de piso.

¿Qué pasa con Padme? Todo muy bien, también nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, nos contamos todo y pasamos ratos muy buenos.

Por otro lado, Obi-Wan ya me tiene confianza, hasta, una vez, me dejó acompañarlos a él y a Anakin en una misión (acompañar a un senador a su base), ya no cree que soy un Sith.

¡Eso! Ya se todo sobre su mundo, los planetas, los guerreros, el vocabulario, la Fuerza, todo! Solo pregúntenme!

No extraño mi mundo para nada, me siento muy bien aquí. Aunque me gustaría volver para contarles a mis amigos y familia sobre este lugar y decirles que me quedaré mientras pueda. No se que hacer. Yoda ha estado ayudándome en la busca del libro o de una manera de volver, pero no ha podido hacer nada. Así que me instalé con ayuda de Anakin y Padme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tocan a la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y me encuentro con C-3PO.

"Mensaje para usted, señorita" – dice y me entrega una tabletita de holograma.

"Gracias"

El robot hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Pongo la tabletita sobre la cama y oprimo uno de sus botones. Una miniatura de Padme aparece y comienza a hablar:

"Nicole, ¿no está por allí Anakin? No quiero que escuche esto, por eso le pedí a C-3PO que te la entregara solo si él no estaba." – Luego de unos segundos comienza a hablar otra vez – "tienes que ayudarme. Anakin me gusta mucho y desde hace un tiempo siento que ya no quiere algo conmigo ahora que quiero dárselo. Por favor, ayúdame."

La figura de Padme desapareció. Quedé pensativa un momento. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de un motor de nave. Anakin había llegado a casa. Tomé el holograma de Padme y rápido lo metí un cajón de la cómoda y salí de mi habitación.

Anakin entraba a la casa. Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y yo le pregunté:

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien, bastante bien. Ahora iré a ducharme y cuando vuelva almorzaremos, si?"

"Está bien, prepararé la mesa"

Anakin me sonrió y se marchó. Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé dos platos de la alacena. No podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que me había dicho Padme, quería ayudarla. Pero con un Jedi (bueno, Padawan xD) en la casa era mejor alejar esos pensamientos, además ya había tenido algunas experiencias sobre eso.

Cuando puse el último utensilio sobre la mesa, mi compañero de piso regresó. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer sin decir ni una palabra.

"No pasa nada" – dijo Anakin en un momento, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Había leído mi mente.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así?" - pregunté

"Estoy cansado, solo es eso."

"Está bien."

Terminamos de almorzar y Anakin le ordenó a los androides que laven los platos y acomoden la mesa y desapareció en su habitación. Me quedé a ayudar a los androides cuando vi que R2-D2 por más que intentara no podía tomar un plato de arriba de la mesa.

"Para estas situaciones te convendría ser un poco más alto" – le decía C-3PO a Artoo. Éste último hizo unos sonidos extraños y el robot plateado respondió: "Ah! ¿cómo que soy eso? Serás tú."

Me preocupaba Anakin. Nunca era así. Ahora estaba encerrado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa allí dentro.

Terminamos de limpiar y me senté en la sala de estar a leer una revista. Estaba entretenida cuando escuché el motor de una nave fuera. Giré la cabeza y vi una nave roja que aterrizaba con Obi-Wan dentro. El maestro bajó de la nave y entró en la casa.

"Hola Nicole" – me saludó. – "¿Anakin?"

"Está en su habitación. Lleva tiempo allí encerrado." – Respondí y regresé mi vista a la revista.

Obi-Wan caminó apresurado hacia la habitación de Anakin. Se escuchó un golpe y la voz de Obi-Wan.

"Soy Obi-Wan. Tenemos una misión…y no es lo que diríamos 'agradable' "

¿Una misión? Si voy con ellos tal vez descubra que le ocurre a Anakin…pero seguro que esta vez no me dejarán ir…la misión no es 'agradable'. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que saber qué le pasa a Anakin, no puedo seguir viéndolo así.

En eso se me prende la lamparita, ¡la nave! Giro la cabeza y la veo estacionada. Es muy grande, puedo ocultarme en ella.

Dejo caer la revista al levantarme y me hecho a correr hacia la nave. Obi-Wan la dejó abierta. Entro y me escondo en un rincón de un mini compartimiento.

Al rato entran aprendiz y maestro. Se dirigen a la sección del piloto y despega la nave. Solo hablaban de comentarios comunes, nada que me ayude a descubrir qué ocurre con Anakin.

Pasaron horas y seguimos sin aterrizar. Luego de un rato tocamos tierra. Obi-Wan y Anakin bajan de la nave, no puedo quedarme aquí! Ya que vine, bajo con ellos a escondidas para que no me vean.

El planeta era como cualquier otro. Muy poblado, con edificios y construcciones. Sigo de sigilo a Obi-Wan y Anakin, no quiero que me descubran. Entran a un gran galpón. Se encuentran con un hombre de piel negra y cabello negro. Me escondo detrás de unas cajas. Hablan de algo, no entiendo nada, pero no es algo que me incumba. De repente aparece un Sith. ¿cómo lo identifico? Por su rostro pintado, capa negra que no deja ver nada mas que sus ojos inyectados de odio y un sable láser rojo.

Comienzan a luchar. Anakin y Obi-Wan con sables láser azules y el hombre de piel negra con una pistola. El Sith es muy poderoso, pero no para el maestro y Anakin. El hombre de piel negra cae al recibir un ataque con el sable rojo en el pecho. Me impresiono mucho. Es una manera de morir muy dura, muy fría, muy…muy injusta… Espero que Anakin y Obi-Wan no corran la misma suerte.

Solo se escuchan los ruidos característicos de los sables al tocarse y pisadas. En un momento, el Sith golpea a Obi-Wan con el codo y luego en la nuca con la pierna, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo boca abajo. Su sable láser rueda hasta mis pies. Obi-Wan levanta un poco la cabeza en busca de su arma y me ve. Se queda petrificado.

"¡Que haces aquí!" – escucho en mi cabeza

"Los seguí, lo siento" – respondo

"No deberías haber venid…"

No pudo terminar, el Sith le golpea de nuevo en la cabeza haciendo que quede inconsciente. Me llevo las dos manos a la boca. ¡Qué hice! No debería haber venido, pero ahora, ¿qué hago? El Sith dejó inconsciente a Obi-Wan y va por Anakin.

Los miro. Siguen luchando. Anakin es resistente pero en su rostro se refleja mucho cansancio. Sin pensar tomo el sable láser que está a mis pies. Oprimo el botón que hace que la hoja se despliegue. Es muy liviana. Corro hacia el enemigo cuando está a espaldas de mí y le clavo el láser en la espalda. El Sith soltó su arma y con una expresión de dolor y asombro cae al suelo. Al caer, Anakin me ve.

"¡Nicole! ¿qué haces aqui?" – dice

"Los…seguí…lo lamento"

"¡¿porqué hiciste eso! ¡Pudiste resultar lastimada!"

"Lo lamento, es que…"

"¡Lo tendrías que haber pensado antes de seguirnos! ¡Te podrías…!"

"¡Basta Anakin!" – Deja de gritarme – "Lo lamento mucho, ¿si? Se que estuvo mal, pero tenía que saber qué te ocurría. Hace tiempo estás raro, casi ni hablamos. Aparte yo maté al Sith, ¿no?"

Desvió la mirada de mi para recorrer el lugar con los ojos y luego enfocarme de nuevo.

"Lo siento." – miró hacia abajo – "No debí gritarte…es que tenía miedo que te pasara algo…lo…lo lamento"

"Lo lamento también. No debí seguirte es que yo…"

No pude terminar porque Anakin se acercó a mi y me besó apasionadamente.

Por un momento me dejé. No creía esto, lo había soñado tan lejano…y ahora ocurría…pero de pronto puse los pies en la tierra. Alejé a Anakin de mi.

"No….no puedo hacer esto, lo siento."

"Pero…creí que…"

"No puedo hacerle esto a Padme…"

"¿Padme? Pero ella no…"

"Me lo dijo a mi…en secreto…"- Anakin me miró con rostro de añoranza.- "Quiere algo contigo y me pidió ayuda…realmente te ama, y mereces estar con ella, no con alguien que ni siquiera sabe donde está la República…"

"Sabía…" – me corrige

"Bueno, ahora si se, pero no soy de aquí…no pertenezco a aquí……no soy de aquí…" – allí me di cuenta…no soy de aquí…no pertenezco a este mundo…mi planeta está a quien sabe cuantos años de distancia…no puedo seguir aquí, debo regresar…

"Tienes razón…lo lamento…pero lo nuestro no se va a romper, ¿no?"

"¡Claro que no! Somos como hermanos, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, el primero que me ayudó y no fue como los demás" – dije y sonreí. Él también. Nos abrazamos en un abrazo que no debía terminar, uno tan lleno de amor y comprensión que era el mejor de todos.

Cuando nos separamos caímos y ambos dijimos al unísono:

"¡Obi-Wan!"

Lo miramos y corrimos hacia él. Anakin lo alzó sobre su hombro y salimos rumbo a la nave.


	5. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Antes que todo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hace mucha ilusion que les guste! n.n gracias por los RR, los leo todos ;)

* * *

"Problemas, problemas y más problemas"

Estábamos en la nave. Anakin la conducía y yo estaba cuidando a Obi-Wan, quien, todavía estaba inconsciente. Luego de estar un rato con Obi-Wan, me puse de pie y me senté al lado de Anakin.

"Falta mucho para llegar?" – pregunté

"No, pero siento que más adelante vamos a tener problemas" – me dijo sin mirarme. Puse mis ojos sobre el y dijo- "Se está desatando una guerra en nuestro camino"

Miré adelante y a lo lejos podían verse pequeñas naves disparando a otras naves y viceversa, todo alrededor de un planeta.

"Ve con Obi-Wan, esto se va a tornar violento" – me dijo Anakin

Me paré y me dirigí con el maestro que todavía no había abierto los ojos. Me senté a su lado. Luego de un rato hubo una enorme turbulencia que hizo que me cayera de mi silla y rasgara mi vestido contra la punta de una cama. Me levanté rápido, miré a Obi-Wan y fui con Anakin.

"¡Qué ocurrió!" – grité asustada, había sido muy fuerte.

"Nos dieron"

"¿Es muy grave?"

"Bastante" – respondió Anakin mientras miraba todos los indicadores de la nave que titilaban y sonaban. – "debemos aterrizar de emergencia. ¿qué planeta está más cercano?"

Mirando en un mapa que me dio Anakin dije: "Yavin" y señalé un planeta en el universo.

Dejé el mapa y fui con Obi-Wan. Traté de despertarlo, pero fue inútil. Ya comenzábamos a caer. Aparece Anakin diciendo: "Los motores se pararon, no puedo hacer nada, vamos a estrellarnos. Rápido, hay que salir de aqui".

Mientras intentábamos entre los dos alzar a Obi-Wan, la nave comenzó a ir más rápido en picada. Estábamos en la salida cuando sentimos que nos estrellamos. Fuimos aprisionados por la nave abollada, cajas e instrumentos y muebles que tenía la nave.

Luego de que ocurriera la colisión, Anakin me preguntó:

"¿Estas bien?"

"Creo…que si"- contesté, pero al tratar de levantarme o por lo menos de escapar de donde estaba atrapada, sentí un fuerte dolor en el tobillo izquierdo y no podía sacarlo de donde estaba: entre una caja muy pesada y un artefacto de la nave abollado. – "No puedo sacar el pie" – le grité a Anakin, quien vino donde yo estaba. Con un movimiento de la mano, la caja se deslizó hacia el costado y pude quitar el pie.

"Gracias. ¿Y Obi-Wan?" – dije cuando pude salir con ayuda de Anakin.

"Está afuera, lo saqué para que respire aire fresco, a ver si se despierta."

Cuando intenté caminar, sentí el dolor en el tobillo. Anakin me ayudó a salir de la nave y me senté en una caja que había afuera. Anakin intentaba hacer que su maestro despertara.

La nave estaba totalmente destruida. No podríamos repararla, no se que vamos a hacer.

Yavin era un planeta común y corriente, pero donde nos encontramos está muy desolado, no hay nadie.

"Que…o…ocurrió?" – preguntó Obi-Wan un poco confundido al despertar.

Desvié mi mirada del planeta para verlo al recién despertado.

"Nicole destruyó al Sith. En la nave tuvimos un problema y debimos aterrizar de emergencia en Yavin" – le respondió Anakin

"Que buen aterrizaje" – dijo con sarcasmo Obi-Wan mirando la nave. Luego se puso de pie con un poco de ayuda de Anakin y dijo: "Muy bien¿qué haremos ahora?"

"Podríamos ver si conseguimos un transmisor y llamar a alguien para que nos ayude" – propuso Anakin.

"Buena idea. Conozco un amigo que vive aquí, tiene un negocio de canje por esta calle. Iré a verlo, ustedes quédense aqui " – contestó Obi-Wan y se marchó.

Anakin se sentó en una caja frente a mi. Yo tenía el tobillo que me dolía estirado. Anakin lo tomó y comenzó a dar pequeñas tocadas con el dedo preguntándome donde me dolía hasta que dio en el blanco. De una caja tomó una botellita y unas vendas. Embebió unas vendas con el contenido de la botellita y me vendó el tobillo.

"Gracias" – le dije y sonreí.

"De nada" – me miró y sonrió también.

En seguida regresó Obi-Wan y dijo que su amigo nos prestaría su nave. Anakin y yo tomamos algunas cosas y seguimos al maestro.

La nave no era muy grande, pero para regresar a casa está bien. Entramos. La nave no tenía asiento de co-piloto, así que Ani y yo nos sentamos en unas cajas que traíamos porque tampoco había donde sentarse!

Y despegamos. No pasó nada interesante en el camino. Charlamos un poco, pero nada muy interesante. Obi-Wan nos dejó en casa de Anakin y siguió su camino.

Cuando entramos nos quedamos paralizados. Millones de siths y hombres con armas habían entrado y nos estaban esperando.

Anakin sacó su espada láser e hizo con una mano un movimiento que me empujó levemente detrás de él. Y comenzó a luchar.

Pero eso no fue todo¡oh, no! Mientras yo miraba hacia el lado de Ani, escuché una pistola cargándose. "No puede ser" pensé. Me di vuelta despacio y me encontré con 10 hombres con pistola y un solo sith.

El sith hizo un movimiento con su mano y de repente sentí que me ahogaba, me faltaba el aire. Me llevé las dos manos al cuello. Cada vez era peor. Caí de rodillas al suelo, pero no solté mi cuello.

"A….a" – solo pude articular – "A…an….ana….anakin"

Anakin, al escucharme, giró y llegó a tiempo cuando caí con todo el cuerpo al suelo. La vista se me fue nublando hasta que no vi nada más, solo escuché un grito de Anakin diciendo mi nombre, seguido de otro de dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De a poco abrí los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Miré a mi alrededor. Era una…¿habitación de hospital? Era todo blanco y se asemejaba a una habitación de hospital, pero, claro, muy distinta a la que yo conocía.

Aún estaba con mi ropa, aunque mi cabello castaño no mantenía su peinado. De repente entró alguien. Giré rápidamente la cabeza y entró un robot.

"¿Cómo se siente, señorita?" – me dijo.

"Bien" – dije, aunque al hablar me dolía un poco la garganta. Me puse una mano el cuello.

"No se preocupe, va a estar mucho mejor." – me dijo el robot y giró para irse.

"Espere" – le dije

"¿Si, señorita?"

"¿Y Anakin?"

"¿Cual es su apellido?" – me preguntó

"Skywalker" - respondí

"mmm… no está tan bien como usted" – dijo – "Está en la sala de cirugía, pero ya saldrá."

¿Cirugía! Pensé. – "Gracias" – dije.

El robot me hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

¿Cirugía? No puede ser¿qué le habrá pasado?. De repente tocaron a la puerta. – "Pase" – dije, era Padme.

"Hola Nicole¿Cómo te sientes?" – me preguntó.

"Bien. ¿Qué tal está Anakin?"

"Aún no lo se bien, pero le dispararon en la espalda."

Hice un gesto de "¡qué dolor!". Padme se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama para hacerme compañía.

En un rato entró a la habitación un robot y, dirigiéndose a Padme, dijo:

"Señorita, ya puede ver a Skywalker"

"Gracias" – le dijo, el robot hizo una reverencia, se fue y ahora, dirigiéndose a mi, dijo: "Iré a ver a Anakin, ahora regreso." Se levantó y salió por la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que regresara. Se volvió a sentar y dijo:

"Está bien, pero no permiten visitas, solo me dejaron pasar porque se los había pedido antes."

Charlamos un poco, hasta que llegó un robot y dijo que me habían dado de alta. Padme me ayudó a levantarme, me arreglé un poco y salimos al pasillo.

Fuimos a sentarnos en unos sillones cerca de la habitación de Anakin y leímos en un cartel que faltaban pocos minutos para que puedan entrar visitas.

"Padme¿cómo es que Anakin y yo llegamos hasta el hospital?"

"Pues, según me contó Obi-Wan, cuando los dejó en casa de Ani, en medio del camino de regreso a su casa, recordó que olvidó algo. Cuando llegó a casa de Anakin, te vio a ti en el suelo, inconsciente y a Anakin luchando cuanto podía, aunque sangraba. Obi-Wan llegó justo a tiempo para ayudar, apenas comenzó a luchar, Anakin se desplomó en el suelo a más no poder. Luego de terminar la lucha, los trajo hacia aquí y me avisó a mi para que le ayudara."

"Gracias" – le dije y sonreí.

"No hay porqué" – me contestó y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Escuchamos un sonido y miramos el cartel de visitas. Ya podíamos entrar a ver a Anakin.


	6. El adiós

**"El adiós"**

Cuando entramos Anakin estaba sentado en la cama. Lo saludamos y nos sentamos en unas sillas que había a su lado. Charlamos y charlamos de nada en especial, solo de algún que otro comentario.

De repente entró un androide a la sala. Revisó la espalda de Anakin y dijo que luego de que tomara la medicina podría irse. Anakin la tomó y, con ayuda de Padme y mía, salimos de la sala.

Afuera nos encontramos a Obi-Wan, quien ofreció llevarnos a casa de Ani.

Cuando nos dejó a los tres, se marchó. Entramos y Anakin se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué hay de comer?" – dijo Padme dirigiéndose a la cocina. – "Quiero preparar algo especial para el enfermo."

"No lo sé¿quieres que te ayude?" – dije luego de largar una risita. Fui a la cocina. Luego de un tiempo cocinando, fui a ver a Anakin. Estaba dormido. Con Padme lo acostamos en el sofá y lo tapamos con una manta.

Luego de cenar, me despedí de Padme, quien decidió dormir en uno de los sillones, para cuidar de Anakin, quien seguía durmiendo en el sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unos pequeños rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de mi habitación. Uno que me daba en el rostro hizo que me levantara. Me di una ducha y me puse un vestido rojo sin mangas, largo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y una bincha en el cabello del mismo color.

Me dirigí al living porque oí murmullos. Me encontré con Anakin abrochándose una camisa y a Padme rezongando porque decía que Anakin no estaba curado como para ya andar por ahí como si nada.

"Ani, escúchame, no estas bien del todo…"- decía Padme

"Claro que si, no fue gran cosa."- respondía el.

En un momento Padme se rindió y se dejó caer en un sillón. Anakin se sentó a su lado y, despacio le dijo:

"Créeme, si no me sintiera bien, seguiría acostado."

Padme lo miró y se tranquilizó un poco. Yo me iba a sentar en un sillón cuando llegó Obi-Wan.

"Nicole, el maestro Yoda requiere tu presencia"- me dijo.

Oh, no…no, no puede ser…no puede ser ahora!...- pensé.

Anakin me miró preocupado.

"Habrá llegado la hora?" – escuché en mi cabeza.

"Creo que si, Ani" – respondí

Me dirigí con Obi-Wan cuando Anakin y Padme interrumpieron.

"Nosotros vamos con ustedes." – dijo Anakin

"Si, no vamos a dejarte sola, Nicole" – dijo Padme y me sonrió

Yo apenas pude sonreír. Estaba triste, tal vez demasiado como para llorar. No puedo creer que ya tenga que volver, luego de todo lo que viví aquí…no quiero irme…

Subimos a la nave de Obi-Wan. El viaje fue corto, en unos minutos ya habíamos llegado al Templo Jedi. Entramos a una sala circular bastante grande donde estaba Yoda.

"El tiempo ha llegado" – dice con detenimiento corriendose hacia un costado y dejando a la vista una especie de portal.

Miro sobre mi hombro. Anakin y Padme me miran tristes. Me acerco a Padme.

"Padme, muchas gracias por todo…todo lo que me diste estos últimos dos meses…incluyendo tu amistad" – dije. Sinceramente, me salió del corazón.

"Nunca te olvidaré" – me dice mientras me abraza.

"Yo tampoco…nunca" – le respondo.

Aguantaba a no llorar. Me desprendí de mi amiga y me dirigí a Anakin.

"Anakin…nunca te olvidaré…muchas gracias por todo…por alojarme en tu casa…por" – ya comenzaba a salir unas pequeñas lágrima de mis ojos – "por…por ser mi amigo"

Me abrazó con mucha fuerza. No aguanté más y comencé a llorar. Padme también me abrazó.

Secándome un poco los ojos con el brazo me dirigí al gnomo Yoda.

"Gracias por ayudarme" – le dije.

"Un placer para mi es" - respondió sonriendo. – "Aunque, que no quieres volver siento"

"Y es verdad…pero debo volver" – respondo.

Me paro delante del portal. Otra vez miro hacia atrás y veo a Padme apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Anakin. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Con un último intento por sonreír, les digo "hasta pronto" a mis amigos. Pongo la cabeza hacia delante, otra vez y, largando un suspiro, entro en el portal.

Todo se tornó negro. No veía nada. De repente caigo en el suelo. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en el suelo de la biblioteca, donde todo había comenzado. No podía creer que eso halla pasado…de verdad había viajado al futuro?

Escucho unos pasos. Me levanto rápido, levanto el libro del piso y lo meto rápidamente en cualquier lugar de los estantes. En eso aparece la bibliotecaria. Me mira con extraña mirada, le sonrío y se aleja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a mi casa.

Entro.

"Ya llegué!" – grito.

Mi mamá se asoma por una puerta y me dice:

"Aquí estás. Me preguntaba adonde habías ido"

"No te preocupaste por mi ausencia estos dos meses?" – pregunté extrañada.

"Dos meses? Si antes de que te vallas al colegio te saludé y preparé el desayuno." – me responde.

Qué extraño…mientras estuve en el futuro aquí el tiempo no corrío?

"Nicole…" – escucho a mis espaldas. Giro y veo a mi hermano menor. – "Qué haces con ese vestido rojo? Y el uniforme donde está?"

Me miro a mi misma. Estaba con el vestido rojo y la bincha roja que me había puesto!

"Es que…tuve un acto en el colegio y…tuve que vestirme así" – le mentí.

"De qué era?" – volvió a preguntar.

"De…" – pensé unos segundos – "Sobre el futuro. Esta va a ser una ropa del futuro"

"Si, como no." – me dice sarcásticamente y se va.

Voy a donde estaba mi mamá.

"Ya no estas en ese acto, quítate esa ropa" – me dice.

Me quito la bincha y la pongo sobre la mesa.

"Pero, ma…"

"Quítatela, ni siquiera es tuya"

Pensé un momento. No, esa ropa si era mía, yo la había comprado con Padme.

"Está bien, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme." Digo mientras subo la escalera.

Mi mamá se fue de donde estaba…no le contaré a nadie sobre mi experiencia…tantos recuerdos…tantos nuevos amigos…tantas cosas fabulosas…

Donde estaba mi mamá no hay nadie…solo una bicha sobre la mesa,repleta de recuerdos…

* * *

Bueno…este es el final. Espero que les halla gustado mi FF, recibí muchos hermosos RR, muchas gracias! n.n 

Pero no se preocupen! Ya se viene la segunda parte! ;) Pero creo que primero terminaré mi fanfic de HP y otras cositas ;)

Atte: Princess Leia Organa


End file.
